


Our

by AmeliaFriend



Series: To Touch The Sky [9]
Category: The Sparticle Mystery
Genre: F/M, Jeffrey's POV, Poetry, We're Going To Die, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaFriend/pseuds/AmeliaFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we're going to die, at least let me tell you this first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our

The day we thought would be our last,  
When the world would flow with red,  
When we closed our eyes and held on tight,  
When we thought ourselves for dead.

When Liam left to find our Tribe,  
When we could have done the same,  
When we lay down to watch our ends,  
And thought not of who to blame.

When our parents nearly came back home,  
When all families would join again,  
When at last, two would become one,  
We should have realised then.

Our quest, adventure, journey,  
On which nothing ever turned our way,  
Misfortune had always been our luck,  
And it seemed that way to stay.

Our lives that added up to thirty,  
Our lives that seemed so blessed,  
What to do when all was over,  
What to do when minutes are left,

Maybe cry, or tear up or weep,  
All these sensible, may be,  
But I could not show myself as weak,  
When I may be the last you see.

Our time ran short, and so we talked,  
Of all things we held dear,  
Of long loved gardens in homes now gone,  
And how you could never find third gear.

Ten became nine, and nine to eight,  
Our time to live cut short,  
For all our 'maybes' and 'what-ifs',  
This was an ending we never thought.

You were scared, and so was I,  
Burnt, we never wanted to be,  
I felt my mind go curiously blank,  
And then four became three.

The clock kept ticking, never stopping,  
We didn't know what to do  
We held so tight, and buried our heads  
But still all I saw was you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment,  
> Mia


End file.
